


Curious For You

by unos



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unos/pseuds/unos
Summary: Yuzu wears lip gloss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by Yuzu's look in this interview [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHbBY2Wn_LI&t=1524s) .

Yuzu must be wearing lip gloss. Shoma is almost certain, because usually Yuzu’s lips don’t look this soft and shiny, and anyway, this is a TV interview so there was make-up people putting stuff on their faces anyway, but they did not offer lip gloss to Shoma. Maybe it would not suit him, he does not know.

Yuzu is answering a question about his long program, and Shoma knows he is staring, but the camera might be in close-up, and anyway, it is totally normal to look at the person speaking, right? Right.

Except Yuzu is looking back at him, and saying something about how Shoma would know better and. What?

“What?” Shoma is confused. What would he know better than Yuzu?

“What was the question again?” He asks, and Yuzu laughs, and his shiny, shiny lips stretch into a wide smile and he is so pretty. How is he so pretty, nobody is that pretty every day.

The interviewer repeats the question, and it turns out that Yuzu was wrong about Shoma knowing things. Shoma does not know better after all, and anyway, Yuzu deals with his nerves just fine?

“I do get nervous, but I also try to remember to just do my best and skate beautifully and create a good experience for the audience. I think maybe, that not being able to compete at this high level for some time, due to the fact that I could not jump a triple axel, made me conscious of how it is important to do my best, rather than try to win?”

Shoma licks his lips. They are slightly capped because he has been chewing at them a lot.

He watches Yuzu nod, and feels reassured that this was a good answer. Interviews, more than competitions, make him very, very nervous. He can see that the Interviewer is not entirely happy with his answer, but Yuzu jumps in. Shoma does not like speaking to strangers who will judge his ability to express himself. Shoma is better on the ice, he thinks.

Yuzu is amazing on the ice and off. He handles the rest of the interview with a casual grace, shakes the interviewer’s hands and bowing to the camera people. It’s entirely unfair that he is so graceful and kind and capable.

Shoma bows a few times too many and tries to make his escape. He finds a quiet corner in the stair case off the green room, and leans against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment. The post-competition fatigue is finally catching up to him. He wishes he had done better. A bronze is nothing to sneeze at, of course, and Shoma is almost happy with his performance, but he knows he could have improved between the last competition and this one.

He can hear someone coming, the patter of a single set of footsteps climbing up the stairs, and starts to push off the wall to leave before they can start a conversaation, when Yuzu comes into view. It’s still surprising to Shoma, that Yuzu seems to seek him out. It’s also kind of annoying, because Yuzu seems to have a preternatural sense for finding Shoma when Shoma feels bad about himself.

“That was ok, don’t you think?” Yuzu asks him like he doesn’t know that he just charmed the pants off all of Japan again. They lean back against the wall again while Shoma nods and bows a little. It's hard to imagine that Shoma’s opinion is very valuable to him, but Yuzu smiles at him anyway. His lips are very pretty, and they are still very shiny. Shoma, unthinking, reaches out and puts his finger to Yuzu’s lip.

“Pretty.” He says. In English, for no reason.

Yuzu, gone uncharacteristically still, stares at him. Shoma can feel his soul leave his body. His face burning and also probably beet red.

“What?” Yuzu says, lips moving under Shoma’s finger, which is still on Yuzu’s mouth.

He snatches it away and tries to pretend he never did a thing, pushing off the wall and starting to develop a strategy of avoidance that even Yuzu won’t be able to break, when Yuzu grasps his arm and pulls him back in place next to him.

Yuzu is still looking at him. His eyes are very, very dark, and his face, too is slightly flushed. He does not look mad, more inquisitive. Shoma will never touch another person ever again, because this is the most awkward moment in his life. His finger is slightly sticky, though. So that was definitely lip gloss.

The floor is grey concrete, and Yuzu is wearing sneakers. Shoma, too, is wearing sneakers, but his are a little more scruffed and dirty.

“What just happened.” Yuzu repeats, and Shoma can’t tell what his voice is doing, but he sounds odd.

Then Yuzu puts his hand under Shoma’s chin to force his head up, like he sometimes does when he thinks Shoma should be looking a particular way, rather than down. Shoma maybe closes his eyes to avoid his gaze.

“Shoma.” Yuzu whispers, “What do you think is pretty?”

Shoma, caught between Yuzu’s hand on his chin and the wall at his back, kind of tries to croak out an answer that comes out more like a broken syllable. He didn’t really know what he was going to say anyway, and weird noises are nothing new to their friendship.

He can feel Yuzu breathing out a quiet laughter against his side, where they are pressed together. He can also feel Yuzu shift closer, maybe to try to catch his eye. Shoma keeps his eyes shut resolutely. Maybe if he keeps them closed forever, this situation will just go away? Maybe Yuzu will get bored and let him stand here, with his eyes closed to the awkward reality of his life, and noone will ever find him and Shoma will finally know peace.

The touch of lips to his is unexpected. Yuzu kisses him softly, lips slightly sticky from the gloss. It’s so short, and when Yuzu moves back, Shoma makes an undignified noise and follows him. The hand under his jaw shifts slightly, Yuzu’s hand caressing the spot under his ear while the rest of his hand buries itself in Shoma’s hair, pulling slightly to tilt his head back.

Shoma reaches out, finds Yuzu’s arm, then his waist, with his arms still closed, lips so so close to Yuzu’s, and then they are kissing again. Yuzu’s mouth is smiling under his, moving gently. It’s so lovely. Kissing Yuzu feels like leveling up in his favourite video game, like landing the quad flip, like Shoma’s soul has suddenly returned to his body and maybe grown wings on the way, and like he is hovering and simultaneously like he just woke up from the best nap ever.

When they break off this time, they are both breathing a little heavily. Shoma’s heart is beating fast, too.

“Oh,” he says, and “thank you.”

Yuzu is laughing at him, soft puffs of air against Shoma’s lips, because they are still standing close, faces close together.

“Anytime” Yuzu answers. “Will you actually look at me now, though?”

Shoma opens his eyes to meet Yuzu’s, who is smiling at him like Shoma has just done something amazing, like he does when they are doing quad battles at galas and Shoma actually lands a quad-quad combination. It feels amazing. It’s also a lot easier than jumping a quad, and so Shoma wants to kiss him all the time.

“Good. Now will you tell me what’s pretty?”

Ah, Shoma had forgotten, kissing and all, that Yuzuru Hanyu is awfully persistent and a bit of a troll, and realises that, if he tells Yuzu that he just spent a good hour thinking about lip gloss, Shoma will never ever live it down.

Instead, he just kisses Yuzu again.

 


End file.
